phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent P Strikes Back
}} |image= Agent P Strikes Back title screen.jpg |caption= Menu screen for the game |developer= |publisher=Disney Interactive Studios |platform= |release=July 1, 2011 |genre=Minigames/Action |rating=ESRB: N/A |video= }} is a game on the Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension website. The player must complete the three levels to complete the game. Agent P must free the other captured agents in the 2nd Dimension. Gameplay Unlike the movie game, which was a 3D platformer, this game is a 2D sidescroller. The goal of the game is to rescue three agents in each level and defeat Platyborg at the end of the level. Rescuing the agents is mandatory since they can open the locked passageways when freed. Perry can also collect Platypus Tokens scattered throughout the level. There are two types: gold tokens add 100 points to the score and one point in the Token Counter, while platinum tokens add 500 points to the score and five points in the Token Counter. Collecting all 100 is entirely optional, but it helps to get a high score in the level. Story The storyline follows Perry in Alternate Danville. Major Monogram informs Perry that Alternate Doofenshmirtz has captured nine of the agents from the O.W.C.A. Perry has to travel through three areas of Alternate Danville to rescue his fellow agents, avoiding the Normpatrol Robots scattered throughout the premises. Once Perry reaches the end of a level, Platyborg stops him, and the two duel with Alternate Doofenshmirtz observing the fight. In the end, Perry defeats his alternate self and continues to the next area. After defeating Platyborg a third time, Perry heads to Alternate Doofenshmirtz's lair, leaving a beaten Platyborg behind. However, after Perry left, Platyborg's robotic eye re-activates, signifying he's not fully defeated. The game ends with a message saying, "The End?". Music *"Perry the Platypus" *"Robot Riot" (while battling Perry the Platyborg) *"Mysterious Force" (when you lose) Gallery Agent P Strikes Back - selecting a level.JPG|Level select screen Agent P Strikes Back - captured agent in pet carrier.jpg Agent P Strikes Back - Level 1.JPG|Level 1 Agent P Strikes Back - Level 2.JPG|Level 2 Agent P Strikes Back - Level 3.JPG|Level 3 Battling Platyborg.JPG|About to fight againast the Platyborg Agent P Strikes Back - "Try again!".jpg|Try again message Perfect score - Agent P Strikes back.JPG|Level 1 with full points earned The end - Agent P Strikes Back.jpg|The end? About Screen - Agent P Strikes Back.JPG|Info about the game Background Information *If the player hits the Norm Bot in the head, the Norm Patrol bot's helmet falls off revealing Norm's head. *Fliers shows that 2nd Dimension Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are on the wanted papers for $10,000. *Agent T appears in the game. *Agent P Strikes Back is most likely named after Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Return of the Platypus may also be named after Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. *Agents Freed: **Level 1: Peter the Panda, Terry the Turtle, The duck Agent **Level 2: The dog Agent, The mouse Agent, Agent C **Level 3: Calvin the Cat, the frog Agent, Pinky the Chihuahua Errors *The agents that appeared all have dark brown fedoras like Perry, but some agents should have light brown like Peter. *Terry's skin in the game is green instead of orange. Continuity None. Allusions *'Sonic the Hedgehog 2' - In the boss levels, the Perry the Platyborg's moves resemble Silver Sonic's moves in the Death Egg zone. *[http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby's_Dream_Land Kirby's Dream Land]- Platyborg's fighting is also Poppy Bros. Sr.'s jumping attack and King Dedede (running around with a mace). Cast *Dan Povenmire as Alternate Doofenshmirtz (uncredited) External links * "Agent P Strikes Back" on the Disney LOL Website Category:A Category:Real World games Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Real World Articles Category:Perry the Platypus